


Come essere felici

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Aveva gli occhi chiari quanto i suoi, ma più limpidi e la gioia gli stava bene addosso, lo rendeva raggiante, con quel sorriso ampio e contagioso che aveva imparato ad amare con la stessa facilità con cui respirava.
Series: Writober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Come essere felici

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al "[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** vibrazioni || **lista:** ink

Era quando lo guardava che sentiva il cuore pieno e vibrante di sentimento ed il desiderio di _dirlo_ anche a lui era _così_ intenso... ma ammettere che avrebbe voluto di più sarebbe stato prematuro, considerando che stavano ancora imparando a conoscersi.  
Aveva gli occhi chiari quanto i suoi, ma più limpidi e la gioia gli stava bene addosso, lo rendeva raggiante, con quel sorriso ampio e contagioso che aveva imparato ad amare con la stessa facilità con cui respirava.  
Era bello, per una volta, sentirsi pienamente se stesso nello stringere la sua mano, nella consapevolezza che aveva ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, ma che aveva pensato di non poter mai avere, non così, non con quella bellezza intorno a loro che lo rendeva felice anche solo di un messaggio vocale o di un bacio sulla guancia dato a beneficio di chi ancora non sapeva. Ma era importante? Forse, in parte. Ma chi doveva sapere lo sapeva ed era bello vivere con la consapevolezza che qualcun altro si sentiva come lui, insicuro e un po' sdolcinato.  
E forse non avevano ancora usato la parola “amore”, ma al momento non lo riteneva così necessario; bastava sentire il suo cuore stringersi e tutta la sua anima scossa dai mille sentimenti differenti quando lo vedeva arrivare – con i suoi canonici dieci minuti di ritardo almeno – per sentire finalmente che poteva essere felice anche lui, come tutti gli altri.


End file.
